


The Ray Switch Fanart

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/234496">due South: The Ray Switch Remix, Part Two</a> by mizface</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Ray Switch Fanart

**Author's Note:**

> For [due South: The Ray Switch Remix, Part Two](http://archiveofourown.org/works/234496) by mizface


End file.
